With the development of computer application technology, more and more users obtain information by screening data. For example, the maintenance personnel obtain the number of male users and female users of a network game, by screening the users' age in login information of the network game, in order to improve the game rules and the interface setting of the network game according to the screened number of users with different genders.
The current screening solution is as follow: a user determines a screening element through a check box, such as age, gender and so on. A computer screens the screened data satisfying the screening element from the data to be screened, then displays the screened date to the user.
In the process to achieve the above data screening, the inventor found that the prior art has at least the following problems: When the screening conditions change, it needs to return to the check box interface to reset the screen element which makes the operations complicated. For example, after the user screens the raw data according to the age, he/she also wants to know the different gender distribution in different age intervals, then needs to return to the check box interface to re-select the screening condition, and obtains the result subset with age and gender combined after the computer screens according to the new screening condition.